


Someone's Gonna Get You, Boy

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Tease, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth pays Dean back for his antics at Night Of Champions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gonna Get You, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ABCs of kink series. d is for delayed gratification.

Seth slips into Dean’s hotel room, still furious over Dean’s antics at the pay-per-view. The room is dark and quiet. It’s just late enough that Seth knew Dean would be trying to get to sleep by now. He shuts the door quietly, easing into the room. He can just make out Dean’s form on the bed as he creeps over, listening to Dean’s soft breathing. 

He climbs onto the bed, straddling Dean, leaning down into his face. Dean groans, shifting at the sudden weight on him before waking up. 

“What the fuck?” Dean’s fist swings out, but Seth catches it, pinning him to the bed.

“What the fuck indeed. What the hell is your problem?” Seth snaps, shoving Dean’s wrists harder into the pillows.

“Seth, what are you doing in my hotel room?” Dean asks, anger seeping into his voice.

“Teaching you a goddamn lesson about embarrassing me.” Seth scowls down at Dean, letting go of one wrist to unhook something at his belt loops.

Dean catches sight of the handcuffs, squinting in the dark. “What are you doing?”

“This.” Seth laces the cuffs through the bar of the headboard and then drags each of Dean’s wrists up, locking them into place. Dean struggles against him, but Seth’s got the advantage and manages to overpower Dean anyway. 

Seth gets off the bed, ignoring Dean’s furious grumbling and pulls the blankets away from Dean’s body. Dean’s only wearing his boxers and Seth smirks, eyeing Dean appreciatively. Dean struggles against the handcuffs, grunting in frustration when they don’t give under his straining.

Dean presses his feet into the bed, arching his back up, jerking at the cuffs while Seth watches in amusement. Dean flops back down onto the bed with a huff, glaring at Seth.

“Something wrong, Dean?” Seth asks, climbing back onto the bed, straddling Dean’s hips once more.

“Let me out of these, Seth.” Dean growls. 

“No. I like you like this. All angry and unable to do a thing about it.” Seth leans down and drags his teeth along the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean shivers, hips pushing up against Seth’s automatically before he forces himself to calm down and lowers himself back down to the bed. Seth leans back and smirks at him before leaning down into his face, mouth slightly open. Dean’s eyes close, expecting a kiss, but Seth just brushes their noses together. Dean whines low in his throat, opening his eyes again and looking up at Seth through his eyelashes. 

“Did you want something, Dean?” Seth asks, nudging his nose along Dean’s cheekbone. 

“Kiss me.” Is not what Dean wants to come out his mouth, but it does anyway and he glares at Seth.

Seth smirks against his cheek and doesn’t kiss Dean. He sucks a bruise onto the side of Dean’s neck, soothing the sting with a few flicks of his tongue. “I don’t think you deserve that.” 

“Seth.” Dean says, unable to really think with Seth’s teeth skimming his neck.

“What, Dean?” Seth kisses his way down to Dean’s collarbone, nipping at the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. 

Dean moans, pulling on the handcuffs again, trying to get out of them. 

Seth laughs, sitting up on Dean’s hips. “Now, now. Don’t hurt yourself. You know you aren’t getting out of those.”

Dean growls. “What, exactly, do you think you’re gonna to do here, Seth?” 

Seth leans down, licking at the underside of Dean’s jaw before biting at the shell of Dean’s ear. “Whatever the fuck I want to you.”

Dean whimpers quietly as Seth kisses him finally, one hand cupping Dean’s face as he takes control of the kiss, sucking on Dean’s tongue before biting his lips as he pulls away.

Seth kisses his way down to Dean’s chest, sucking on one of Dean’s nipples, pinching the other one until it’s tight and hard. Dean groans, pushing his hips up against Seth, hard and aching in his briefs. Seth switches, flicking his tongue against the other nipple and Dean whines as Seth smirks against his skin.

He trails kisses and bites down Dean’s torso, curling his hands around Dean’s waist and biting the waistband of Dean’s briefs, pulling them up away from him and then letting them snap back against his skin. Dean flinches and jerks his hips up into Seth again.

Seth laughs, fingers stroking lightly over the bulge in Dean’s briefs, making him shiver. “You want more, Dean?”

“Oh, God, Seth, please. Suck me.” Dean pants, arms straining against the cuffs, hips rocking on the bed.

“You think you deserve my mouth on your cock after what you did to me tonight?” Seth asks, leaning back up into Dean’s face.

“Come on, Seth. It’s not like you don’t deserve it.” Dean grins at him, smug.

Seth sucks his teeth for a moment before sitting back up on Dean’s hips. He studies the handcuffs for a moment. “Maybe you deserve to be left here then. Hard and wanting and chained to the bed with no one to let you go or get you off.”

He starts to get up off the bed when Dean whimpers. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Dean growls out from between clenched teeth. His face is red, the flush spreading down his chest and torso. 

Seth stands at the side of the bed, looking over Dean, handcuffed and helpless and hard for him. His cock twitches in his jeans and he reaches down and adjusts himself. Dean refuses to look at him, head turned away from Seth as he pulls on the handcuffs. 

He could leave Dean here, but that wouldn’t be nearly as fun as what he has planned. He tosses a bottle of lube next to Dean’s hip and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side. He tugs his jeans off, kicking them in the direction of his shirt. Dean’s looking at him now, a gleam in his eyes as he watches Seth strip. 

“See something you like, Dean?” Seth slips out of his underwear and grasps the base of his hard cock, stroking slowly. 

Dean moans, eyes fixed on Seth’s hand as he pushes his hips up into empty air, trying to get some friction on his cock. Seth reaches out and tugs Dean’s briefs off of him, pulling them down Dean’s endlessly long legs. He climbs onto the bed again, pushing Dean’s thighs up and back, hooking one leg over his shoulder as he picks up the lube and uncaps it, slicking up his hand.

He drags the tip of one finger delicately over Dean’s hole and Dean whimpers, trying to press down against Seth’s hand, but Seth pulls back, keeping the touch light. He gently pushes the tip of his finger inside of Dean, stroking slowly inside of him. Dean moans, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. He needs more, wants more, wants Seth’s cock inside of him, but Seth isn’t going to give him that just yet. 

Seth slowly works his finger into Dean, taking it slow, teasing Dean. Dean moans, biting his lip and rolling his hips against Seth’s hand, but Seth refuses to speed up his pace at all. Once his finger is buried inside of Dean, he works it in and out, curling it up against Dean’s prostate. Dean yelps, hips jerking up, cock bouncing against his stomach, leaving a smear of precome on his skin. 

Seth smirks, working in another finger, pressing against Dean, sliding into him with ease. He fucks Dean slowly, working him up into a frenzy before pushing a third finger into him. He leans over Dean, fucking him harder as he kisses Dean deeply, biting at his mouth. Dean pants, whimpering and moaning, needing more.

“Seth, please.” Dean gasps as the kiss ends.

“Please what, Dean?” Seth asks sweetly, pressing his fingers tight up against Dean’s sweet spot, relishing in the loud groan Dean lets out.

“Fuck me, oh God, please fuck me!” Dean arches against Seth, making Seth groan.

Seth shifts the hand on Dean’s leg to his cock, dragging the tips of his fingers along Dean’s length. “I don’t think you’ve had enough yet.” 

He twists his fingers in Dean and Dean lets out a broken noise, biting his lip and rocking his hips up into Seth’s hands.

Dean jerks at the handcuffs, panting as Seth thrusts his fingers into him again and again, fucking him harder and harder, pressing Dean’s leg back towards his chest. Seth shoves Dean’s thighs further apart, looking down at Dean’s hole stretching around his fingers. Hos own neglected cock throbs with arousal, wanting to be buried inside of Dean’s tight, wet heat, but he wants to draw this out more because Dean deserves it. 

He pulls his fingers out of Dean, shoving his thighs under Dean’s and keeping them spread apart. He trails his fingers over Dean’s balls, stroking the soft skin gently. Dean whines, needing Seth’s hand on his cock. 

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” Seth demands, running his hands up and down Dean’s inner thighs, caressing the soft, smooth skin.

“I want your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me like I know you want to fuck me. I want you to make me come so hard, I almost pass out. I want you.” Dean says, staring Seth down as Seth’s fingers trace idle patterns on his skin.

“Is that what you want?” Seth asks, rising up on his knees and reaching down, pushing his cock against Dean’s ass.

Dean whimpers as Seth runs the head of his cock against his hole, not pushing in, just teasing him some more. 

“Please!” Dean begs, twisting his wrists, wanting to touch Seth, but knowing better than to ask for that because then Seth will just drag this out longer.

Seth really wants to slam his cock into Dean, feel that tight ass clenching around his cock, but he also wants to make Dean suffer some more. He pushes the head of his cock into Dean slowly then pulls out again. He repeats the motion until Dean is a squirming, whining, begging mess underneath him, desperate for his cock.

Without warning, Seth shoves his cock into Dean, getting a hoarse scream for his efforts. Seth pulls out, the head of his cock resting against Dean’s hole. He makes him wait a few moments before thrusting back into Dean hard and fast. Dean screams again, fingers tangling around the chain of the cuffs. 

Seth keeps up a brutal pace, ignoring Dean’s throbbing cock as he fucks into Dean. He hooks Dean’s other leg over his shoulder and then leans forward over Dean, snapping his hips against Dean’s ass over and over. Dean can’t seem to catch his breath as he moans and tries to keep up with Seth’s thrusts, but he can’t quite manage it, handcuffed as he is.

Seth can feel his orgasm building up, sparking up his spine. He fucks Dean harder, pace getting more erratic as he’s pushed over the edge, orgasm crashing over him. He keeps fucking Dean through it until he can’t take it anymore. He pulls out of Dean and lets his legs drop to his waist. He’s panting and covered in sweat and now all he wants is a shower and to go to bed, but Dean’s staring up him, cock hard between his thighs.

Seth leans back and pushes his fingers into Dean again. “You’re so wet for me.” 

Dean groans and strains against the cuffs. “Please let me come, Seth.”

Seth figures he’s not cruel enough to leave Dean here without an orgasm. He wraps one hand around Dean’s cock and strokes him fast and sloppy, just like Dean likes it. He tightens his grip on the upstroke, twisting his wrist just so and Dean comes with a scream as Seth pushes his fingers against his sweet spot. Seth keeps it up, stroking and fucking into Dean until Dean is nearly sobbing. 

Seth pushes Dean’s legs off of him and gets out of bed. He goes into the bathroom and cleans up, coming back and getting dressed. 

“Seth.” Dean says, voice raspy.

“What?” Seth asks, putting his shoes on and standing up.

“Undo the handcuffs.” Dean says, jerking at them.

Seth stands at the edge of the bed, dragging one finger down Dean’s chest. “I really like you like this.”

“Seth, please.” Dean says, tired.

“Fine, fine. I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Seth says and digs the key out of his pocket. He leans over Dean and unlocks the cuffs, pulling them from the headboard. He tucks them into his back pocket and gently lowers Dean’s arms to the bed, massaging his wrists. 

“You made a mess of me.” Dean complains, pushing himself up.

“Nothing you don’t deserve. Good night, Dean.” Seth leans down and kisses Dean softly.

He’s gone before Dean can say anything in response. Dean sighs and heads to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

He lays down for bed, not bothering to put his briefs back on. 

“Good night, Seth.” He mutters.

He sleeps well that night.


End file.
